tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Amaroq
This character is played by Rhea and can be found here. Before Hell Akili Melis was born in 265 AD in Athens, Greece to a moderately wealthy merchant and his wife. It was only two years after his birth did his family move to Rome due to Athens being burned to the ground by invading Herulians. He is the oldest of his siblings (two sisters and a brother) so Akili grew up with his parental instincts already imbedded in him. When his mother or father wasn't around, it was him that often took care of his younger siblings. As a child though, Akili loved to hear all the dark stories that were told around campfires today -- stories about bloody vampires, vicious werewolves and vengeful ghosts. He wasn't scared of them like a normal child was. He loved being scared and the way it made him feel. So it was no surprise that when in his teen years, he fell madly in love with a demon; though he didn't know it at the time, of course. Amara Novius was this mysterious and beautiful woman. How could he resist her? She took his innocence away from him in more ways than one, and taught him the dark side of the world. When his family didn’t approve of their relationship, she taught him to kill. Akili was hesitant, but this was the only way they could be together. Using sweet words, Amara manipulated him and helped slaughter his entire family, promising him that she would not let anything bad happen. She convinced him that she would protect him no matter what. When the law enforcement found and arrested him, he was told that Amara was the one who reported him. He wondered whether she had actually loved him at all and whether he had just been stupid for ever believing in her. Three days after being arrested, he was hung for the murder of his parents, his two sisters and little brother. His First Years But this was not the end of Akili, not by a long shot. He was sent to hell, and was tortured by Alastair which made him hate Amara even more. If it wasn’t for her, this never would have happened to him. After nearly a century of torture, Alastair offered him a proposition; he could either continue down this path of torture until the end of time'' or'' he could become a hellhound. With barely a thought, he took the choice of a hellhound. The next day he was taken off the rack and taught unique ways of killing and what his new job entailed. After nearly a decade of this, he was assigned to a low ranking crossroads demon and he was happy. Well, as happy as a damned soul could be. As time passed, though, he began to crave more. He was getting bored of dragging soul after soul into Hell. So, he set a goal for himself. To become the leader of the Hellhounds. The King An old 'hound known as Belial sat in the spot that he wanted to claim for himself. He had risen to power after the previous Alpha had died in a Hunter attack Up Top. Belial had grown fat in his days as King, though. He didn't care for anything but the alcohol he drank each day and the women he lay with. But because of this, it was easy for Akili to sneak in, and stab the man with an iron dagger before any guards were alerted. Humans would have killed the one who murdered their King, but hellhounds were different. They saw this as a act of power and strength. They knew of Belial's actions, but none dare resist him. He was, after all, their Alpha. After his death, Akili became the new King of the Hellhounds. He took to his new position like he was born to play the part. Though at first he had only wanted the position to provide more entertainment, he found himself actually caring about his kin. Having used his human name up until now, Akili chose to change his name upon coming to the throne. It was like he was being reborn, and he didn't want the horrid name he had when he was a weak human. He chose the name Amaroq, after an ancient legend of a gigantic wolf. While on Earth and talking to humans, however, he introduces himself as Adam, deeming it simpler and less questionable then his alias. * '' Spoilers Below!'' Seasons: pre 1 - 3 Though he was a King, that didn't mean he was above any High-Level demons. Black Eyed and Crossroad demons were beneath her, but Knights of Hell, White Eyed demons and Lucifer were considered his superiors. As most hellhounds had a master, as did Adam. He was tasked with being Azazel's guard, since he was the ruler of Hell at the time. When Azazel opened the Gates of Hell to release Lilith, he was killed and Adam's charge shifted to her. After Lilith was freed, Adam played a more prominent role then before. Lilith did not feel the need to be protected and only used Adam once; to drag Dean Winchester's soul to Hell. Seasons: 4 - 5 After killing the older Winchester, Adam was sent back to Hell by Lilith, deeming the hellhounds presence not necessary. From there, he supplied Lilith with information on the Winchesters ( including Dean's escape ) and status on the 66 Seals that they were breaking in order to free Lucifer from his Cage. As Lilith was killed by Sam Winchester, the final Seal broke and Lucifer was freed. Now free, he took action to bring about the Apocalypse and cleanse the Earth (aka "The last perfect handiwork of God") of human beings (the flawed creation). As per usual, Adam serves whomever rules Hell, so he is now Lucifer's personal hellhound. Again, he isn't as prominent as Lucifer is powerful enough not to need a guard. Instead, he focuses her attention on her own kin. Hellhounds were before only tasked with collecting the souls of humans whose deals are come due. Adam made the change so that hellhounds begin working for other demons (not just Crossroads demons), usually acting as foot soldiers, guards, or assassins. Adam is seen once ( in The Devil You Know ) with Crowley, as he knew him from her days serving under Lilith. Crowley had been LIlith's Second in Command. Crowley had been tracked by another hellhound, and in order to defend himself, he left to retrieve another to defend himself. He came across Adam and told him of the situation. Agreeing to help, he went. Crowley returned to the Winchesters with Adam standing beside him in his hound form and invisible to the Dean and Sam. Crowley and the Winchesters flee after that, leaving Adam to fight the opposing hound. Outside, Crowley bets Dean that his hound will win 1,000 to 1. Though he had tried to reason with the other hound, he was driven to kill him and this caused him to have harsh feelings towards Crowley. seasons: 6 - 8 Once Lucifer is put back in the Cage, Hell's ruler changes again. Former 'King of the Crossroads', Crowley becomes the King of Hell. The two hadn't talked much, but were acquaintances, though Adam had negative feelings towards him after he made him kill another hellhound ( in The Devil You Know ). This doesn't affect his loyalty, however, as he is the King and his master. He is to obey him. As the Apocalypse ends, ( in Weekend At Bobby's ) Crowley is summoned by Bobby Singer in order to retrieve his soul. Crowley says he can't and that Bobby only has 10 years until he's summoned. Angry, Bobby reveals that he has Crowley confined in a Devil's Trap. Crowley brought Adam with him though, and once he threatened Bobby with him, Crowley was freed. Adam helped Crowley to locate Purgatory, in order to stop the last Archangel from rebooting the Apocalypse, though it is ultimately up to the angel, Castiel to open the gates. Having absorbed the Leviathans, Castiel killed the archangel Raphael and allowed Crowley to escape if only to keep balance in the world by staying as the King of Hell. After that, Adam is left to his own devices. Though he does continue to attend to her duties as Alpha, he isn't as involved with demons. He spends more of her time on Earth, as he hasn't been there for leisure since he was human. As he spends more time Up Top though and not in Hell with his kin, several hellhounds banded against him. Their leader, a hound named Laharl, sought power for himself. He wanted to be King. He wanted the power that Adam had. Amassing a group of rogue hellhounds, Laharl went Up Top and attacked Adam's residence. What they didn't know, was that he had invited a few friends to stay with him that night. When Laharl attacked, the two sides fought. Adam and Laharl, both in their hound forms, attacked each other. Though he was strong, Adam was stronger. She was able to get the upper hand and enclose her jaws around his throat, suffocating and killing him. Blood was shed that day and many died, but Adam and her hounds came up on top. After that, she gained the loyalty from all the hellhounds, many not wanting to suffer the same fate that Lahral and his followers did. Season 9 He neglected his duties as Crowley's guard when the King of Hell is captured by Sam Winchester in order to complete the third trial. He is then taken prisoner by the Winchesters and held in their Men of Letter's dungeon. Adam hears no word of Crowley, and assumes he is dead as Abaddon, a Knight of Hell, takes over as Queen of Hell. Though Abaddon initially wants the key to the Headquarters of the Men of Letters, she abandons that in favor of taking over Hell to remake the world as she saw fit -- with herself as the Queen and ruling over demons, angels, and humans like. As part of her plan, she had some of her loyal followers pull the souls from innocent people to bring these souls to hell to turn into demons in order to increase her army. The hellhounds helped in this plan. Hundreds were put to the job of attacking as many humans as they could and bringing their souls to Hell. Adam herself performed a few kills as well. After finding out that Crowley was indeed alive, and that the Winchesters possessed the First Blade, his loyalty fell back to Crowley. He spied on Abaddon for him and since Abaddon did not care for the hellhounds, it was easy for Adam to not be seen for weeks at a time. He was able to help Crowley protect the First Blade from prying hands when he buried it in a graveyard ( in King of the Damned ). When Sam and Dean went to retrieve it, however, he attacked them, not knowing that it was Crowley who sent them. He had to tell him ( through a phone call, in which he called her Juliet ) to stand down. Abaddon was killed by Dean Winchester and Crowley became the untested King of Hell once more. Adam went to him, ashamed in his lack of actions when he was captured by the Winchesters to which she received punishment. Adam promised himself that he wouldn't be so lax in his duties and now plans on staying closer to Crowley. Appearence In her hellhound form, Adam appears as a giant black wolf or dog with red glowing eyes. He is 5'6" tall. He is well muscled and very strong, able to take down a normal hound easily if he wished. Mostly he remains invisible to humans while in this form, but he can disable her invisibility if he chooses to do so. His human form hasn't changed much since he was actually human. His hair is a dirty blonde colour, going to about the middle of her back. Her eyes are brown, but the iris can glow red when angry or showing her Hellhound side. She appears to be about eighteen years old and is 5'10" Category:Females Category:Hellhound